Nuevo intento: ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: Con Sasuke de regreso, Naruto quiere volver a intentar saber qué oculta su sensei bajo esa oscura máscara con la ayuda de un tímida Hyuga, de la cual, Kakashi nunca pudiera sospechar. ¿Qué sucederá?


Holaa! como los extrañé :'3 como estan? diganme diganme :) bueeno hace mucho que no subía una nueva historia.. y siempre he querido escribir sobre esto xDD jaja espero que les guste ^^

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan-

_-Piensan-_

* * *

**Nuevo intento: ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei**

**.**

**...**

**.**

-Busca a alguien más, dobe.- finalizó un azabache con el ceño más que fruncido, había olvidado lo difícil que era soportar al rubio.

-Escucha a Sasuke-kun y deja de molestar.- cooperó su compañera de equipo, más para ganar un punto con el azabache que por estar de acuerdo.

-Pero, pero…- Naruto, que estaba en medio de los dos, trataba de hacer entrar en razón a sus amigos pero antes de lograrlo, recibió un rotundo "¡No!" de ambos, dejándolo sordo momentáneamente.

Naruto resignado dejó de caminar y viendo cómo sus amigos seguían si él, se cruzó de brazos… debía encontrar a alguien más pero ¿a quién? se revolvió su cabellera al solo intento de pensar ya que solo se daba ese lujo cuando se trataba de salvar a alguien importante o a la villa. Suspiró, haría el último intento de convencer a ése par.

-Sakura-chan… teme, ¡Esperen!- estando a pocos centímetros de ellos, notó cómo Sakura giraba sobre sus talones y levantando un brazo, sintió un fuerte golpe en medio de su cabeza que le mandó al suelo.- E-Eso dolió… p-por qué Sakura-chan…

-¡No le digas teme a Sasuke-kun!- indicó Sakura a lo que Sasuke bufó. Su vuelta a la aldea fue, entre muchas cosas, complicada debido a los múltiples cargos que le adjudicaban y destrozos en Konoha que debía costear, sin embargo pasando esas cuestiones, se le hacía más fastidioso que a pesar de todo lo que hiso en contra a Konoha y de que prácticamente intentó matarla, Sakura seguía defendiéndolo y "amándolo". Pero algo ayudaba al ver que su rubio amigo no le afectaba, tanto como antes, ése comportamiento de la Haruno y por lo tal, siempre que podía, Naruto le ayudaba a alejarla.

-Es suficiente. ¿En qué estupidez quieres que te ayude, dobe?- cuestionó Sasuke luego de mirar despectivamente a Sakura.

-¡Vamos, sean sinceros!- levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose, miró a todos lados asegurando la privacidad.- A que todavía quieren saber cómo es el rostro de Kakashi-sensei…- acercándose a ambos, susurró para al final guiñar un ojo. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke al escuchar aquello parpadearon incrédulos de lo que Naruto les hablaba ¿será que ya estaba tan aburrido como para concentrarse en semejante idiotez?

_-Bueno él es idiota.-_ se dijo internamente Sasuke.- Ver el rostro de Kakashi… suena interesante- admitió el azabache haciendo que Sakura se asustara, era imposible que su Sasuke ayudara a Naruto tan fácilmente.

-¿Eh? ¿L-Lo ayudarás, Sasuke-kun?

-Hmm… más vale que tengas un buen plan, dobe.- soltó el Uchiha pasando por alto el cuestionamiento de Sakura.

El rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa. Hace años atrás sus múltiples intentos de ver a su maestro sin esa máscara fueron en vano… a decir verdad, hubiesen logrado su cometido si el equipo de Ino-Shika-Cho no habría irrumpido. Ahora, seguirlo no sería de ayuda aunque que con los años mejoraron sus habilidades sería un riesgo a poner todo el plan al descubierto y no conseguir nada, y Naruto daba por hecho que si volviesen a preguntarle a su maestro qué tenía debajo de esa máscara… volvería a mostrarle otra máscara. Suspiró ante ése recuerdo, se había emocionado con ver el verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei y descubrir si tenía grandes dientes, labios diminutos o carnosos. Esta vez lo conseguirían, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Oye deja de soñar despierto y dinos de una vez el plan!- espetó Sakura dándole otro golpe.

-C-Claro…- dijo riendo Naruto.- Pero…- suspiró, eh aquí el problema que hizo pedirles ayuda a sus amigos.- Hay que encontrar a alguien más.

-¿Alguien?

-Sí, sí. Tenemos que encontrar alguien de que Kakashi-sensei no sospeche, que sea de aspecto inofensivo… que no se note que se acerca al sensei con segundas intenciones…- decía Naruto con su mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

-"aspecto inofensivo" "que no tenga segundas intenciones"…- recapacitaba Sakura.- _¿Quién podría ser? Ino-cerda a leguas se notaría sus intenciones, Shikamaru-san diría que es muy problemático y Choji, no él no. Lee-san… bueno, él no creo que se buena idea pedírselo, se lo contaría a Gay-sensei y eso sería un caos, Tenten-san seguro está practicando con sus nuevas armas, mejor no molestarla…. Neji-san es demasiado "correcto" para querer involucrarse en esto…-_ suspiró, ya entendía el por qué Naruto acudió a ellos. Entonces cuando iba a darse por vencida, detuvo sus pensamientos en Neji… él no sería capaz de ayudar en eso pero sabía quién no podía negarse a nada… menos a una petición de Naruto.

-Hay que hablar con Hinata-san.- dijo decidida la Haruno.

-¿Hablas de la Hyuga?- indagó Sasuke recibiendo un asentimiento.- ¿Por qué ella?

-Hinata-chan… ¡Claro, si mandamos a Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei no sospechara nada! ¡Eres un genio, Sakura-chan!

-Exacto. Kakashi-sensei no sospechara de Hinata-san… además, ella es la única que no se negará a esto.- dijo sabiamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? Acaso la Hyuga, ¿también desea ver el rostro de Kakashi?- preguntó el azabache incrédulamente haciendo notar un tono de burla.

Sakura negó

-¿Entonces por qué Hinata-chan?

-Porque ella sería incapaz de negarse a algo que tú le pidas.- respondió sonriente esperando ser lo más clara posible para que su amigo se dé cuenta de lo que decía y leyera entre líneas "Tú eres la debilidad de Hinata Hyuga" sin embargo esperar eso era más imposible que Sasuke le dijera algo romántico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te lleva a decir eso, Sakura-chan?- bufó, enserio pensaba que Naruto era lento en cuestiones del amor.

-Dobe.- musitó Sasuke entendiendo las palabras de Sakura.- Mejor aprovecha ahora… está detrás de ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente entre los negocios de comida, en pocos minutos se juntaría con Kiba y Shino a compartir su tiempo libre de misiones y no le había alcanzado el tiempo para preparar algo.

_-Espero que no se molesten.-_ pensó abatida mirando los bento que compró.

-¡Hinata-chan, necesitamos tu ayuda!- escuchando un grito acercarse rápidamente, sintió como una de sus manos era sujetada para ser arrastrada, por quién suponía por su voz, era Naruto. Luego de la pequeña corrida, Hinata se concentraba en recuperar su aliento y prestar atención a lo que Naruto le decía mientras que por su parte, rogaba a los cielos para que ella no se negara.

-¿No podrías haberle explicado las cosas sin arrastrarla hasta acá, Naruto?- espetó Sakura.

-Yo pues…- una nerviosa risa acudió.- Es que… si perdíamos el tiempo, no alcanzaríamos a la salida a Kakashi-sensei.- apuntando atrás, los tres chicos veían a Kakashi salir de la academia junto a Iruka.

Dando un último respiro profundo, Hinata intercalaba su mirada entre Kakashi y Naruto. ¿Sería buena idea meterse en todo eso? La ojiperla mordió su labio inferior escuchando de a poco los reclamos de la Haruno a Naruto, vagando su mirar por suelo notó recién la presencia del Uchiha_.- Si Uchiha-san está metido en esto… debe ser que realmente lo necesitan.-_ analizó Hinata sintiéndose cada vez menos sin opciones.

-¿Y qué dices, Hinata-san? Perdona la manera en que este idiota te trajo.- codeando a Naruto volvía su mirada a la Hyuga.- Si no deseas ayudarnos, solo dilo.- prosiguió aun sabiendo que ella no se negaría.

-Etto… n-no hay problemas, l-los ayudaré- dijo tímidamente sacando una sonrisa en Sakura y Naruto.- P-Pero… ¿C-Cómo se supone q-que deba a-acercarme?

Todos miraron a Naruto, que ante tanta atención, se achicó entre hombros y que fue más que suficiente para dar a entender que no tenía una remota idea del cómo, y viendo lo tímida que era Hinata era dudable que se acercara a su sensei solo para charlar.

_-Perdí un día sin misiones, ¿para esto? El dobe mintió al decir que tenía un plan.- _bufó el Uchiha, poniéndose a pensar un poco e intercambiando miradas entre sus amigos y la Hyuga, armaba un poco el plan que debía seguir… uno que esperaba que funcione sino tendría que estar soportando los lloriqueos de Naruto de allí en adelante.- Qué demonios…- musitó Sasuke, al límite de su paciencia.- Ustedes no intervengan.- amenazó a Sakura y Naruto, agarrando de la muñeca a la ojiperla y llevándola en dirección a Kakashi.

-P-Pero, ¡q-qué hace, Uchiha-san!- exclamó temerosa.

-Improvisar, Hyuga. Ahora sólo sigue la corriente.- más que opinión, a los oídos de Hinata parecieron amenazas, tragó nerviosa ¿en qué se había metido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡Por qué debo decirle todo sí a lo que Naruto-kun me pida! Esto… ¡Esto es más que vergonzoso!-_ mirando el bento que había comprado para sus amigos, escuchaba atentamente las "felicitaciones" que Kakashi le daba al azabache_.- ¡Uchiha-san me las pagará!_

-La vida en pareja es hermosa…- hablo Kakashi abriendo su libro Icha-Icha.- Aunque no dejo de estar sorprendido de que tú y… ¿Hinata-san, sucede algo?- cerrando momentáneamente su libro, se concentró en Hinata.

-¿E-Eh?- levantando su mirada, lo primero que notó fue la mirada del azabache que le decía claramente "No lo arruines, tonta"- N-No… no sucede n-nada…

-Está roja ¿Tiene fiebre?

-¡N-No! Yo… s-solo necesito a-agua…- soltó un respiro contenido, mentir no era lo suyo.

-Hmm, ya regreso.- dijo Sasuke levantándose de su lugar pero no antes de acercarse a Hinata y darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle lo que debía hacer.

-Veo que les va bien.- comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara ignorando lo que ella y sus alumnos planeaban.

Sasuke se alejaba de ellos, con una sonrisa contenida, la chica le hacía gracia y si pasaba de ésa situación viva, quizá se le acercaría de vez en cuando a avergonzarla. Llegando a unos arbustos, rodó los ojos, en los bordes se notaba unos mechones de cabellos rubios y otros rosados.- Qué mal se esconden.- comentó.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó saltando del arbusto como resorte.- Mejor dime ¿qué planeas con dejar a solas a Hinata-chan y Kakashi-sensei?- cuestionó mientras Sakura se reincorporaba con un gesto de pocos amigos. Ella nunca pensó que la heredera del clan Hyuga sería una amenaza en lo que conseguir el amor de Sasuke se trataba.- Además porqué le diste un beso.- volvió a preguntar siendo, ésta vez, apoyado mentalmente por Sakura.

-¿Celoso?- mofó a lo que Naruto solo balbuceó incoherencias y Sakura miraba con furia a la ojiperla.- Déjate de estupideces y veamos si la Hyuga es más despierta que tú.

**POV HINATA**

"Ofrécele el bento que traes. No lo arruines" pero… Uchiha-san enserio me las pagara. ¡Cómo es que me deja sola con Kakashi-sensei! Jamás eh hablado con él, de no ser por medio de Kurenai-sensei.

¿Qué hago? Él dijo que le ofreciera mi bento… pero… era para Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. ¡Debería estar con ellos!

-Veo que les va bien.- dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras me daba, creo yo, una sonrisa bajo su máscara. ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntan si les puede mostrar su rostro? Después de todo, él es su sensei. Suspiré, deberé aprender a decirle que no a Naruto-kun… estando cerca nuevamente Uchiha-san dudo que siga siendo buena idea en decirle siempre sí.

-Etto… sí…- susurré apenada. Cuando Uchiha-san me arrastró hasta Kakashi-sensei lo menos que se me cruzó por la cabeza era que inventara que él y yo éramos pareja. ¡Qué horror! No soporto la vergüenza, ahora mismo siento como otra vez mis mejillas arden.- Ka-Kakashi-sensei… ¿t-tiene hambre?- es mejor que acabe esto antes de desmayarme.

Note cómo dudaba pero al final terminó aceptando y así temblorosa y torpemente le di un bento. Kakashi-sensei parecía un hombre despreocupado ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus alumnos, que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se notaba más. Él abría el bento y miraba sorprendido lo bien elaborado que estaba, agarrando los palillos que estaba a un lado, agarraba un poco de arroz mientras que con su otra mano agarraba el principio de su máscara para bajarla. Inconscientemente apreté los bento que aun tenía en mi regazo.

**FIN POV HINATA**

-Entonces…- Hinata dio un brinco.- ¿Cómo es que Sasuke le pidió salir juntos?- sonrió viendo cómo la Hyuga se le subían los colores en cuestión de segundos.

-Y-Yo…- bajando su vista apenada se puso a jugar con sus dedos.- él… él…- ¿Qué inventaría? Kakashi esperaba intrigado aquella respuesta pero unos movimientos en unos arbustos lejanos le llamaron la atención. Agudizando su audición, reconoció la voz de Sakura y Naruto.

_-Vaya… ¿Envían a Hinata-san?-_ se preguntó incrédulo dando por hecho que todo eso era parte de un plan._- Qué descuidados.- _posando su mirada otra vez en la ojiperla, decidió jugar un poco.

-Me sorprende que Sasuke ya tan pronto quiera restablecer su clan.- suspiró el hombre.- Me pregunto, ¿qué dojutsu predominará?- seguía Kakashi haciéndose el desentendido de lo que sus palabras provocaba en la Hyuga.

_-¿Restablecer s-su c-clan? ¡E-Eh!-_ su labio inferior temblaba y dudaba si sus piernas pudiesen sostenerla si se llegaba a parar.

_-Hmm pensé que con eso ya se hiperventilaría y desmayaría…-_ meditó Kakashi viendo que aun Hinata no se desmayaba, entonces notó algo a su lado que le sería de gran ayuda. Sonrió.- Hinata-san…- la nombrada asintió temiendo lo peor.- ¿Podría leer la página 35 a la 37?- extendiéndole un libro, desconocido para ella, Hinata asentía mientras lo abría.

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué tanto demora? Ésa Hyuga…- Sasuke susurraba molesto, le impacientaba esperar.- Joder…- musitó comenzando a salir de los arbustos para ir a ayudar a la Hyuga sin embargo ver cómo ésta se ponía de pie precipitadamente soltando algo que no supo distinguir, se detuvo.

**.**

**.**

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata-san?- aguantando su risa, preguntó lo más despreocupado que podía. Hinata estaba más que roja, su labio inferior temblaba al igual que sus manos y sus piernas. Un gracioso espectáculo.- Lo que leyó podría serle de ayuda con Sasuke, ¿no cree?

-¡P-Pero qué dice!

-Aunque…- levantando el libro del suelo, hojeó hasta encontrar la página que buscaba.- Yo creo que Sasuke sería capaz de eso…- volviéndole a extender el libro, Hinata, sin agarrar nuevamente el libro, leyó vagamente lo que Kakashi le mostraba, tragó grueso, "¡qué clase de libros lee!" Pensó aturdida.- Y creo que esto tambien…- haciendo que Hinata sostuviera el libro, pasó un par de páginas.

Logrando una perfecta barrera que dificultaba la vista de sus alumnos, Kakashi miró el bento en su regazo, realmente parecía delicioso así que sin dejar lugar a más tiempo se dispuso a comer mientras miraba con gracia los gestos que daba la pequeña Hyuga al leer el libro que Jiraiya le había dado personalmente.

Sin poder ver nada, Sasuke salió del escondite para acercarse a ver qué es lo que la Hyuga había hecho mal, lo que no espero es ser recibido por Kakashi con un gesto divertido y apuntando a Hinata. Agachando mirada vio que ya había terminado de comer, bufando se acercó a la Hyuga para ver qué tanto divertía a su sensei.

-Te dije que no lo arruina…- abriendo sus ojos, por sobre el hombro de Hinata, lograba leer algunos pasajes de aquel libro.- Pero qué…

-Se los regalo, creo que será un buen regalo.- levantándose de la banca, pasaba por a lado de ambos azabaches.- Un gusto Hinata-san, hasta luego.- Esperó por unos momentos en que Sasuke gritara o Hinata se desmayara pero no, sólo silencio. Caminando más y más notó a Naruto y Sakura en aquellos arbustos, sonrió.

-Ningún plan servirá… aunque debo admitir que volverlos a tener a ti Naruto, Sakura y a Sasuke juntos, es divertido.- hablando lo más alto que pudo para que los chicos escucharan, siguió con su camino. Supuso que algún día se volvería a repetir otro dichoso plan de sus alumnos para ver su rostro pero debía admitir que le sorprendió ver a Hinata metida también.- Nos vemos mañana, tenemos una misión.- antes de que se dieran cuenta, su sensei ya había desaparecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-U-Uchiha-san…- susurró Hinata.- enserio… usted, me las pagará.- musitó con voz temblorosa y su rostro lleno de vergüenza antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, llevándose también aquel libro.

Para Sakura y Naruto todo era confuso… cuando llegaron a dónde antes estaba Kakashi, vieron a Hinata desmayada, con el alma saliéndose por la boca y con un rostro muy rojizo. Mientras que Sasuke permanecía con su mirada perdida y con un pequeño, casi imperceptible, sonrojo.

-Kakashi nos descubrió.- dijo Sasuke, no sin antes caer al suelo sentado.- _Ése libro… ¿un regalo?-_ ahogó un suspiro y posando su mirada en la desmayada Hyuga, enarcó su ceja_.- Kakashi me dio algo mucho mejor para molestarla._

_- _**_FIN_**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó :$ fuu! no soy buena con los títulos.. y menos con los finales xD siéntanse libres de expresar lo que piensen ^^

desde ya... gracias por leer hasta el final :) dejen reviews! ;) y más que nada Felices fiestas! disfrútenla con sus familias, amigos y más allegados ^^

Hasta la próxima! cuidense :)


End file.
